segelas senja: ketika kamu pulang
by Cinerraria
Summary: Mikasa mencemaskan hubungan jarak jauh mereka. [disertakan untuk #KarsanaKenzeira]


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

**AU - Romance - Poetry**

waning: OOC, banyak typo

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**segelas senja**_

_Tentang segelas senja yang kautuang bersama gula_

_Juga fajar yang kaupilin di sela tautan tangan berdua_

_._

_Kenangan terserak di ruang kosong, aroma kemejamu_

_dan foto yang membingkai senyum kita_

_Lenyap. Jari-jariku terbakar tanpa sisa_

_Aku tertatih menyusun keping renjana_

_yang kautinggal bersama kunci semesta_

"_Kunci pintu. Jangan buka untuk selainku," pesanmu_

_Dan mata adalah lensa yang menyimpan lautan_

_._

_Kadang aku ingin melempar kunci ke luar jendela_

_Seseorang menyepaknya, tersaruk dalam parit sembilu_

_Aku dicabik sendalu, diseret bentala rindu_

_Dilempar ombak di antara dua kubu;_

_Menjaga senja milikmu, tetap penuh dalam gelasku_

_Atau memetik fajar lain dari dahan terdekat yang terulur padaku_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

Mikasa pernah berpikir, mengapa waktu yang cepat sekali berlalu, seringkali meninggalkan banyak perubahan, seperti sebidang lahan kosong yang kini menjelma bangunan megah. Barangkali karena kita yang terlalu lambat berjalan, atau terlalu malas mengikuti arus perubahan. Mungkin itu pula yang membuatnya cemas, ketika Levi, kekasihnya, mengungkap keinginan untuk studi ke luar negeri.

Mikasa ingat, ia sedang menuang teh hitam dalam cangkir favorit Levi, ketika lelaki itu dengan santainya mengatakan kabar yang kelak menjungkirbalik hidupnya.

Lelaki itu membaca keresahan Mikasa, kemudian menghiburnya dengan seribu satu cara: bahwa hubungan jarak jauh itu sama mudah seperti penggunaan alat komunikasi: surel, telepon, _chatting _dan _video-call_.

Mikasa masih bersikeras, bahwa _LDR _tidaklah sesederhana kelihatannya. Sebab kehidupan telah mengajarkan betapa kenyataan itu seringkali berkebalikan. Ketika Mikasa mempertanyakan alasan Levi mengambil keputusan studi _S2 _itu, dan (secara tidak sengaja) mengatainya sebagai ambisius yang tak pernah puas, ia justru mendapat selentingan keras, "itu bukan urusanmu. Seharusnya kau mendukung keputusanku, Mikasa. Beginikah sikap terhadap kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, Levi. Aku tidak setuju mengapa kau mengambil keputusan sepihak dan bukannya berunding denganku dulu?"

"Karena aku sudah tahu, kau pasti tidak akan setuju."

"Hei! Kau mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak pasti, aku bisa saja setuju asal kau beritahu alasannya."

Desakan Mikasa, hanya membuat dahi lelaki itu semakin berkerut dalam. Dari tatapannya yang masih enggan untuk berbagi alasan, seperti tuntutan Mikasa, ketika wanita itu mencermati dari balik cangkir yang menempel mulutnya. Oh! Betapa Mikasa merindukan Levi yang dulu. Levi, yang akan menyibak rambutnya dengan penuh kasih, saat tahu dia sedang resah, bukan pria dingin yang sibuk dengan ambisi dan pencapaian tiada akhir.

"Lagi pula, masih banyak akademi dan perguruan tinggi berkualitas di dalam negeri. Kau tak perlu mengambil tindakan berisiko seperti itu, Levi."

"Atau, jangan-jangan … ini cuma karena gengsi karena kau bersanding denganku, agar bisa membuang rasa gengsimu, kau perlu pengakuan dunia, begitu?"

Dan pertanyaan Mikasa terakhir sukses meruntuhkan kesabaran Levi. Lelaki itu lekas bangkit menuju pintu, meraih mantel dan pergi meninggalkan Mikasa.

"Sebaiknya kau urus anak-anakmu yang sudah merengek ingin wisuda itu."

Levi merujuk pada pekerjaan Mikasa: dosen pembimbing di kampus tempat lelaki itu belajar sekarang (mungkin menyindirnya juga). Yang menguatkan dugaan wanita itu sebelumnya.

Lalu satu kali bunyi pintu berdebam, dan Levi tidak pulang-pulang hingga dua malam.

#

Bahkan, Mikasa masih belum bisa meyakinkan dirinya ketika sekali lagi, Levi mengucap kalimat penghibur padanya. Di bandara, saat dekapan dan ciuman terakhir mereka, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mikasa membiarkan rasa penasarannya akan alasan kepergian Levi kali ini, terbang dibawa tiupan angin seiring lenyapnya burung besi itu melesat ke angkasa; mengangkut kepingan hatinya dan menjauhkan jarak mereka.

#

Betul, dugaan Mikasa, telepon dan _video-call _saja tidak cukup meleburkan rindu. Tak terhitung banyaknya malam yang Mikasa habiskan di depan layar laptop, bertukar kata dan pesan dengan Levi. Rasanya seolah pertukaran pesan mereka lenyap ditelan udara. Tak jarang, ketika Levi bilang ingin memulai _skype _malam ini, namun tugas Mikasa menggunung dan mereka harus menunda komunikasi.

Namun, ada sisi lain yang membuat Mikasa tertarik. Hubungan jarak jauh memberinya pelajaran, tentang betapa berharganya 'bersama', dan menjadi 'sendiri' itu tidak menyenangkan. Mikasa melakukan semua hal yang biasa mereka lakukan berdua, demi menghidupkan kembali kebersamaan mereka. Duduk berlama-lama membaca koran pagi padahal matahari sore sedang beranjak ke peraduan, menyajikan sepoci teh hitam dalam dua cangkir-hanya untuk diteguknya semua, menyetel lagu-lagu lama favorit Levi, lalu mematikan lampu ruangan supaya tersisa berkas cahaya bulan yang menerabas melalui jendela, dan berdansa seolah (sedang bersama Levi).

Seluruh kenangan Mikasa putar kembali dalam teatrikal itu, demi mengobati kerinduannya yang bergejolak bagai gemuruh ombak samudera.

#

Pernah, status _facebook _Levi meng-_update _foto dirinya sedang bersama seorang perempuan. Berambut cokelat terang sebahu. Wajahnya yang cukup manis, menunjukkan jati diri sebagai sosok terpelajar.

Mikasa mempertanyakan, _siapa wanita itu?_

Levi menjawab bahwa itu kakak tingkat yang pernah diceritakannya menolong Levi saat kedatangan pertamanya, memberi kamar untuk menginap sementara.

Mikasa bergumam _oh, _lalu tidak berkomentar banyak. Obrolan mereka teralih menuju cerita-cerita lain; tentang petualangan Levi di negeri seberang. Lingkup pergaulan lelaki itu semakin melebar. Atau jadwal Mikasa yang semakin padat, sehingga ia harus lebih sering memangkas waktu bersuka-ria, seperti _shopping _bersama teman-teman.

Kali lain, Mikasa ketahuan meng-_update _foto, dalam restoran bersama seorang teman lelaki. Levi mempertanyakan itu. Kalimatnya mengandung kecemburuan. Dijawab bahwa malam itu Mikasa diajak _dinner _oleh Jean. Kebetulan sudah lama tak bertemu dan Mikasa ingin ada yang menemaninya sekadar mengobrol atau duduk bersama.

Levi marah dan memprotes, "_Kalau butuh teman, kau bisa panggil Historia!" _seperti yang Mikasa dengar melalui _video-call. _Nada suara Levi agak meninggi.

"Kenapa marah? Jean cuma mengajakku makan malam bersama, tidak lebih!"

Mikasa tahu, sumber kekesalan Levi, sebab Jean juga menyimpan rasa pada Mikasa (yang pernah ditolaknya, dan seperti janji lelaki itu bahwa ia akan setia menunggu). Justru menaikkan semangat Mikasa untuk balas dendam.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku."

"Levi! Seenaknya saja kau menuduh, padahal kau sendiri bermain api dengan ... Ah, siapa namanya? Petra?"

Mikasa ingat, kemudian Levi buru-buru mengakhiri _video-call _itu. Dan, mereka saling diam hingga seminggu penuh.

#

Ada masa ketika Mikasa mengingat-ingat memorinya yang nyaris lapuk. Kenangan manis yang ingin didekapnya, seperti bulan yang jauh menggantung di langit malam. Dulu ketika mereka bertengkar (karena hal-hal sepele), dan salah satunya pergi menjauh, maka tidak akan bertahan terlalu lama. Levi akan pulang di malam harinya, membangunkan Mikasa yang sudah terlelap, kemudian ia akan menawarkan diri kembali jadi sandaran bagi Levi. Mereka akan mandi bersama, bercumbu hingga larut malam, menggosipkan masalah teman-teman, membicarakan kenaifan pribadi mereka, dan segala hal yang pantas jadi bahan tertawaan.

"Kata mereka, kita ini pasangan aneh."

"Eren bilang, kita cocok bermain akting jadi Mr. dan Mrs. Smith."

"Bagaimana kalau benar, aku ini Mr. Smith yang diam-diam mengawasimu?"

"Tak masalah, aku akan jadi Mrs. Smith-mu, yang akan membunuhmu saat kau selingkuh."

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Levi mencium Mikasa lagi, menghujani tubuh dan hatinya dengan sepenuh kasih sayang, mendekapnya sangat erat, menggendongnya dari kamar mandi menuju kamar. Levi akan menghanduki dan mengeringkan rambutnya, mendudukkan Mikasa di pangkuannya, lalu tenggelam dalam penyatuan intim mereka. Perasaan mereka tumpah seiring desah kenikmatan, yang Mikasa pikir akan indah apabila _surga_ ini abadi.

Akan tetapi, sudah terbukti, tiada kenikmatan yang abadi. Sekarang, keindahan cinta mereka rontok bagai daun-daun di musim gugur, yang hanyut tersapu aliran sungai.

#

Mikasa mendapati dirinya tenggelam dalam kubangan penyesalan.

Kemarin pagi, waktu seharusnya ia senang melihat Levi pulang, ternyata berkebalikan.

Levi pulang di saat yang tidak tepat. Lelaki itu berbohong padanya, saat ia bertanya begitu liburan musim panas tiba, Levi berhasil meraih gelar _magister_. Lelaki itu bilang akan pulang minggu depan, menanti pengurusan surat selesai dan beberapa keperluan lain yang tidak Mikasa tahu.

Maka, Mikasa merasa tenang dan aman saja, ketika malam itu hujan berbadai dan ia dengan senang hati mengajak Jean bermalam di apartemennya.

Tepat pagi buta saat Levi mengetuk pintu dan memencet bel, prahara singgah di rumah Mikasa (yang awalnya rumah mereka berdua).

Mikasa yakin, perasaannya sangat campur aduk, menemukan Levi pucat pasi, melihat seseorang (lelaki) di tempat kekasihnya setelah sekian lama pergi.

Seluruh penjelasan, tak cukup untuk melelehkan Levi, yang terlanjur murka melihat kenyataan pahit itu; dan prasangkanya terhadap Mikasa, menyulut kobaran api semakin membesar.

Mikasa telah mematahkan impian mereka sendiri.

Sore ini, ia berdiam sementara di rumah Kenny, paman Levi yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Ia ingin menenangkan diri.

Sementara lelaki itu? Mikasa tak ambil peduli ketika ia memutuskan angkat kaki dari sana, sebab secara kasar Levi telah mengusirnya. Ya, ia sudah dibuang.

Mungkin, Levi melakukan hal yang sama, mencari ketenangan di tempat Eren, atau siapa lah … mungkin, lelaki itu sudah menemukan tempat kembalinya pada wanita itu ...

Mikasa membuka buku, menulis bait-bait puisi. Berharap dengan demikian perasaannya akan sedikit lega. Ini salah satu kebiasaannya. Ia pernah memperlihatkan puisi karangannya kepada Levi. Walaupun lelaki itu tak terlalu memujinya, tapi ia yakin Levi agak terpesona. Ia bilang, kalau Mikasa mengirimkannya ke majalah, mungkin akan diterima.

Mikasa termenung. Kenapa ia mengingat-ingat lelaki itu seolah masih mengharapkannya? Ia sudah lelah menangis, dan kini butir-butir air matanya terangkai dalam sajak pemeluk mimpi.

#

Di suatu tempat dalam ruangan kosong, remang-remang dan sempit, Levi merenung. Ia baru saja membuat kesalahan terbesar. Niat awal ingin mengejutkan kekasihnya dengan kepulangan ini, gagal total.

Levi memutar kembali kenangan lama, di negeri seberang sana, selama meninggalkan Mikasa seorang diri. Betulkah ia sudah melakukan hal yang tepat?

Mungkin, dulu sebaiknya ia menuruti kata hati perempuan itu, yang mencemaskan kelanjutan hubungan mereka, jauh hari sebelum petaka terjadi.

Barangkali Levi lupa, malam-malam yang pernah dilaluinya memeluk ponsel, atau laptop, dengan telinga disumpal _headphone_. Ada suara Mikasa dari jarak puluhan ribu mil, terdengar sangat kecil dan jauh.

Levi lupa, betapa suara Mikasa dari seberang dunia, adalah jenis keindahan yang sangat dirindukannya.

Ada berapa juta tawa dan senyum yang dibawa sinyal-sinyal tak kasat mata, lalu ditangkap satelit dan dilempar kembali dalam atmosfer bumi, hingga mencapai dasar batin yang tengah dirundung gulana?

Ataukah lebih penting baginya secuil kesalahan─yang bisa jadi karena tidak sengaja, dibanding kenangan manis yang pernah mereka punya?

Levi menyesali egonya, yang tunduk takluk di bawah logika. Pemutusan sepihak. Padahal, barangkali benar kata Mikasa, mereka hanya terjebak hujan badai. Dan perempuan itu masih setia.

Ada dua jenis bukti yang mengarahkan Levi pada satu kesimpulan.

Teman lelaki Mikasa itu, dan alasannya berada di sana.

Lalu jejak-jejak alam yang membenarkan alasan mereka: jalanan becek, pohon tumbang, parit-parit penuh air yang membawa aliran sampah.

Bukankah tiga tahun lalu, ketika ia menyerahkan kunci rumah di tangan Mikasa, hanya satu yang Levi yakini: yaitu percaya?

Mikasa itu setia dan bisa dipercaya, bahkan ketika Levi mencurigai pengkhianatannya.

Setelah perenungan panjang, Levi tahu ia harus segera bangkit, menyambar mantel. Tujuannya adalah menemui Mikasa.

#

Mikasa terbangun dari tidur ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki diseret dan pintu kamar dibuka.

Levi datang.

Lelaki itu berdiri lama di ambang pintu. Tampak bimbang dan kikuk. Memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan dan bagaimana respon Mikasa nanti?

Mikasa, yang tidak tampak terkejut, seolah sudah tahu, ini pasti akan terjadi: belahan jiwanya pasti akan kembali. Setelah merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan, ia tersenyum tulus. Maklum, Levi tidak relevan dengan kata-kata halus serupa permohonan maaf dan ampunan.

"Aku senang melihatmu _pulang._" Mikasa berucap, tak sanggup menutupi kegembiraannya.

Setelah lelaki itu duduk, Mikasa menelisik penampilan Levi dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Wajahnya agak pucat dan tampak lebih kurus. Mereka bersitatap. Sekelabat emosi (mungkin rindu, menyesal) di balik tatapan datar itu, yang membuat jantung Mikasa berdebar lebih cepat.

"Beginikah caramu membunuhku, Mr. Smith?" tanya Mikasa, yang teringat kenangan mereka soal Mr. dan Mrs. Smith, lalu menggeleng keras. _Bukan, ini adalah Levi-nya, bukan Mr, Smith._

"Kukira kau sudah kawin dengan makalah dan skripsi sampai lupa pulang?" ujar Mikasa lagi.

"Kupikir sedikit _surprise_ akan membuatmu senang." Levi menyahut.

Mikasa menghela napas, menahan gejolak yang tiba-tiba tumpah.

"Aku jadi ingat drama-drama FTV, si lelaki pulang secara mengejutkan melihat wanitanya bersama lelaki lain," kemudian Mikasa tersadar dan segera mengoreksi kata-katanya, "Ah, tentu saja kita tidak termasuk di antara mereka."

"Memang tidak," sahut Levi.

"Seringkali, yang terlihat itu tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan, Levi."

"Lain kali, jangan mengulang kesalahan yang sama, atau semua teman lelakimu akan mengalami patah tulang."

"Lain kali, jangan mengulang kesalahan yang sama, atau _kunci _itu benar-benar aku buang. Dengar, Jean hanya menginap. Dia tidur di ruang tamu, kalau kau mau lihat bukti─"

"Cukup, Mikasa ... Cukup kata-katamu sebagai bukti."

Levi akhirnya mengakui kekalahannya. Ia terbukti bersalah. Cemburu buta, enggan menelaah bukti-bukti yang ada dan menolak seluruh penjelasan.

Levi sudah kembali membuka tangan, dan membuang kecemburuannya yang berlebihan. Mikasa tertawa kecil, beranggapan ia akan terus menertawakan insiden ini, sebagai kenangan konyol yang tak akan terlupa.

Levi juga ikut tertawa. Ia senang mendengar tawa yang lama dirindukannya. Suara tawa lembut itu selalu sanggup mencairkan suasana, yang membuat Levi berpikir bahwa orang-orang itu sudah salah interpretasi; mereka berdua jelas-jelas dua pribadi yang berbeda.

Tiba-tiba, entah dapat dorongan dari mana, Levi beringsut mendekati Mikasa dan menciumnya.

Mikasa, yang merasa tenggelam kembali dalam bara api cinta, berpikir apa yang membuat lelaki itu selalu memenangkan hatinya. Kenangannya kala dicekik malam-malam yang sunyi, muncul kembali ke permukaan; sekarang ia sudah kembali merengkuh bulan.

Mikasa rindu lelaki itu, yang intimidatif tetapi sangat peduli, caranya menegaskan keinginan, dan caranya duduk dengan satu kaki diangkat di atas paha, bagaimana rambut hitamnya jatuh di atas dahi, serta senyum samar yang kadang terbit di bibirnya.

Mikasa merasa kosong ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Ia teringat puisinya, tertulis dalam buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Levi sudah mendahului, mengambil buku itu dan membaca isinya,

"Ini puisimu?"

Mikasa mengangguk. Ia menunggu tanggapan Levi dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Aku suka bagian terakhir, apa maknanya? Kau sungguh ingin kita berakhir?"

Mikasa menarik buku puisi dari tangan Levi. Ia menggeleng.

"Tentu tidak. Itu hanya kiasan. Yah ... aku sering memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Menjaga supaya hubungan tetap utuh sementara kita terpisah jauh, itu sulit, kau tahu?"

"Kurasa kita memang nyaris berakhir."

"Kita hanya sedikit beruntung."

"Kau berhutang puluhan gelas teh padaku, dan hidangan telur dadar," kata Levi spontan. Ia teringat masakan Mikasa, sepiring telur dadar dan secangkir kopi, sederhana tapi baginya itu hidangan terlezat sedunia.

"Aku tak keberatan menyiapkan puluhan atau ratusan gelas teh hitam, dan telur dadar untukmu, selama kau selalu mau _pulang _padaku_._"

"Tentu saja, kita semua sudah _pulang, _Mikasa."

Levi mengulurkan tangan, disambut Mikasa dengan hati riang.

Mikasa mengerti, kita harus siap mengikuti perubahan yang ditinggalkan oleh arus waktu, bahkan seandainya yang terjadi kemudian di luar perkiraan kita.

Beruntung, waktu masih memberi mereka kesempatan untuk saling memperbaiki, dan menambal bagian yang berlubang. Mikasa masih menyimpan _gelas senja _itu, yang barangkali masih tersaji utuh di meja mereka. Ia tidak tergiur untuk memetik _fajar _baru. Cukup baginya Levi, yang selalu menggenggam tangannya dan menuntun jalan bersama.

_-end-_

* * *

**A/N: **puisi dalam fik ini disertakan dalam proyek #KarsanaKenzeira (diadakan oleh Nairel Raslain), karena saya selalu ragu-ragu untuk post di akun sendiri. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya putuskan me-_remake _plot cerita, jadi utuh dan menyeluruh (yang sejak awal sudah tersangkut dalam draft kasar tapi harus dibuang karena keterbatasan tempat). Secara keseluruhan, inti (konflik) ceritanya masih sama.


End file.
